malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ullara
Ullara was a stable-girl in the city of Li Heng. She was a wisp of a girl, very slim, and sable-black eyes and freckled cheeks. She had an unkempt mass of auburn hair.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1 She was one of several sisters. It was her duty to soften leather using lye and other chemicals, and this severely cracked and deadened the skin on her hands.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 3 Ullara's birds *Biter - a huge tuft-eared owlDancer's Lament, Chapter 3, US HC p.65-66 *Cutter *Fury *Keen - a savage-looking split-tail hawk *King of the Mountains*** - a titanic bird of prey from the Fenn mountains,Dancer's Lament, Chapter 14, US HC p.265 as tall as a youthDancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.35 *Prince - a tall plains falcon *Prince*** - a gigantic eagle of the Great Fenn Range/Fenn mountainsKellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US HC p.192 *Red *Swift *Tiny - a chickadeeKellanved's Reach, Chapter 19, US HC p.290 *Watcher *unknown - a small yellow and black songbirdDancer's Lament, Epilogue, US HC p.398-399 [*** "King of the Mountains" and "Prince" (the eagle) are evidently the same giant raptor referred to by Ullara by two different names: "King of the Mountains" in Dancer's Lament and "Prince" in Kellanved's Reach.] In Dancer's Lament Ullara found Dorin Rav after he had been ambushed and robbed by Rafall and his gang upon first entering Li Heng, who left him in a seriously injured state. She took care of him for a while as he recovered his strength. Over time, as Dorin continued working on jobs and kept visiting her, Ullara developed a protective attitude over him, watching out for him on more than one occasion. Since she rescued other injured birds that had made their way on her roof, she could somehow interact and 'see' through their eyes, she kept on eye on Dorin and his activities. In return, Dorin gave her money whenever he could, and even treated her hands using expensive unguents infused with Denul magics. In Kellanved's Reach Because of complaints from the populace, Ullara was told by Silk that she and her birds of prey were not welcome in Li Heng - which resulted in Ullara leaving the city. Her father, Renalt, gave her a cart and a mule named "Bright".Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 5, US TPB p.69-71 Ullara drove the cart northward across the Seti Plains towards the Great Fenn Range. Accompanied by her birds of prey, especially "Prince" - a giant eagle from the Fenn Range - who Ullara intended to return to his home. Her avian companions supplied her with their prey for food; provided protection; and enabled her to see despite her blinded eyes.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US TPB p.192-193 One night as Ullara sat at her campfire, a large band of Seti warriors appeared - escorting the aged Tolth, shaman of the Eagle Clan. Tolth spoke with Ullara, telling her that the Seti referred to her as the 'bird-woman'. Tolth then offered Ullara a special position with the clan. Ullara thanked the old woman, but replied that she felt "called to the north" and would have to refuse. Tolth responded that she understood; Ullara was on a "journey of the spirit and of the flesh". Tolth got Ullara to accept some 'young bloods' - to be guides, bodyguards, and escorts. Tolth assigned Orren and ten other young men and women to accompany Ullara while in Seti territory.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US TPB p.193-194 Weeks later, Orren spotted the approach of Ryllandaras. Ullara was sure that she would be safe with the 'White Jackal' and ordered Orren and the others to leave her - which they did reluctantly. Ullara and Ryllandaras discussed her use of the Beast Hold, after which he bowed his head to her and then bounded away.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US TPB p.195-196 Eventually Ullara's group reached the northern limit of Seti territory. Ullara told the Seti to return to Tolth and to tell her what had happened. Ullara took a fond farewell of Orren and the other young bloods and continued northward.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US TPB p.196-197 Ullara travelled deep into the Fenn Range. The way becoming too steep, she left the cart and then "Bright" behind and continued on foot.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US TPB p.192-197Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 16, US TPB p.247 Ullara stumbled upon the Red Fort, commanded at the time by Seth. Seth convinced Ullara to stop for a short while at the fort for some respite from her long, cold trek. Ullara was forced to spend far more time at the fort than she had intended or had wanted, but was finally able to leave. She did this with the secret assistance of the mage Gwynn, who carefully equipped and supplied her. Gwynn's helping Ullara to leave was against the orders of Seth. Gwynn had done this because, by reading his Deck of Dragons, he determined Ullara had a "Fate"...a "Wyrd" and she should not be prevented from following it.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 16, US TPB p.248-252Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 19, US TPB p.289-292 Ullara travelled into the icy wastes. By this time, Ullara was unaccompanied by any birds and so was blind. She eventually reached the end of her resources. Fortunately, Ullara was approached by four Jhek in the Ice Fields of the far north of Quon Tali. Ullara could see the Jhek because they had brought with them a large bird of prey. The Jhek welcomed Ullara and addressing her as 'priestess' - which puzzling her. The Jhek told her their last remaining priest was old and dying and this priest had "cast forth a summoning for new blood". The Jhek told Ullara that in them the "beast-blood" was strong. The Jhek then wrapped Ullara in furs and, placing her on a sled, the Jhek transported Ullara to meet their people.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 21, US TPB p.327-329 Speculations There have been a number of theories among fans that Ullara has appeared in other Malazan books taking place after the events of Dancer's Lament. In one theory, Ullara is Bottle's grandmother because of their shared abilities controlling animals. This connection was debunked in an interview by author Ian C. Esslemont who stated that the two women only came from similar traditions of magic.Interview at The Crippled Blog Another theory connects Ullara to an unnamed old woman in Cawn in Return of the Crimson Guard who possesses similar powers with birds. When Nevall Od' Orr hopes to identify the flotilla of ships descending on his city the woman offers her services. :Nevall stroked his beard. 'Oh, yes. Flags? Any flags? Did you think to look for those?' :''An uncertain frown. 'Well, they're still pretty distant. But there's an old woman here who claims to be a witch. Says she can see through the eyes of birds. Says she'll look for a half-silver.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 3 It is unknown if these women are one and the same. Notes and references Category:Females Category:Hengans Category:Mages